The present invention relates generally to material handling systems and, more particularly, to vacuum devices for vacuum cup assemblies of material handling systems that are engaged with the objects and substantially sealed thereto via operation of a vacuum source or pneumatic device connected to the vacuum devices. It is known to provide a material handling system that includes vacuum cups or the like that are adapted to be moved into engagement with an object, such as a substantially flat object or panel or the like, and to lift and move the object to a desired location. Such vacuum cups or suction cups may be moved into engagement with the object, and a vacuum source may be actuated to create a vacuum between the object and the cup such that the object is retained to the cup as it is transported to the targeted area.
The vacuum generated at the cup may be provided by a venturi nozzle, whereby pressurized air is supplied or provided to a venturi nozzle in relation to the cup and the air forced through the venturi nozzle creates a vacuum at the cup to seal the cup to the object surface.
The venturi nozzle has an inlet port connected to the air supply and an exit port through which the air is blown. The internal cavity defined by the vacuum cup and object is in fluid communication with the venturi nozzle so that air is drawn out of the cavity as the air is blown through the venturi nozzle. When the air supply is deactivated, the vacuum within the cup cavity may dissipate through a vent port that connects the vacuum cup cavity to the outside of the device, and when the vacuum has dissipated a sufficient amount the vacuum cup may be released from the object.
Prior art devices are known from e.g. EP-1064464 where it is disclosed a vacuum ejector pump for generating a negative pressure used for transportation or lifting purposes. And in, U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,422 where it is disclosed an auto-release vacuum device for a material handling system.
Although presently used systems have many advantages the used devices are sometimes considered to be too bulky and not user-friendly. In addition the deactivation time, i.e. the time to vent the vacuum cup, is in some occasions considered too long.
The object of the present invention is to achieve an improved vacuum ejector device that eliminates, or at least mitigates, the above stated drawbacks, by being more user-friendly to handle, and having shorter deactivation times.